1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light to medium-sized, usually private or corporate aircraft, and particularly to such aircraft having onboard lavatories. More particularly, this invention relates to a light-weight, compact, self-contained apparatus containing tools and supplies for cleaning onboard lavatories for private aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually all pubic and most of the larger private airports provide services and facilities for cleaning lavatories onboard constituent aircraft. These usually include at least a dumping place and supply of water for the aircraft operator to self-service the aircraft's onboard lavatory. More remote and smaller airports and private, often unmanned landing strips, however, likely have no such facilities, leaving the aircraft operator either unsanitarily and usually illegally to dump the onboard lavatory or to disable it and discontinue its use until the aircraft reaches an airport having the needed facilities. A need exists for means for operators of light aircraft to self-service onboard lavatories when airport facilities are not available.
Many devices exist for servicing lavatories onboard aircraft, recreational vehicles (RV's) and the like. Most, however, are large, heavy and designed for commercial or multiple-vehicle servicing. None are compact, light weight and adapted to be stored and carried onboard private aircraft wherein both weight and storage volume are very important factors. A need exists for a compact, light weight device for servicing private aircraft lavatories under the above circumstances, the device preferably being in kit form and sized for a single use contingency but containing the necessary couplings and chemicals for a complete aircraft lavatory service.